


Gaze Into The Stars

by Animerulzs1267



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Confession, Love, M/M, Slice of Life, Stars, highschool, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerulzs1267/pseuds/Animerulzs1267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew and Gilbert were supposed to meet near a small wooden area and watch the stars showing the skies. What could possibly happen between the two of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaze Into The Stars

There was nothing that cannot describe the exquisiteness of stars that floated upon the dark night skies. Each tiny star glinted charmingly with such kindness in a world that although was dark and sometimes depressing, the stars only looked at the loveliness of Earth at night.

Matthew was basking in the glorious nighttime and felt at peace. The quiet crickets softly creak-creak-creaking nearby the large lake and the cool breeze, cleansed with sweet smelling of Mother Nature, were heard smelt. His eyes, however, were closely locked to the glinting stars above the nature's sky. There were times that he wondered how many were there in the world, what were their names and what do they think when looking down to the Earth of today.

Matthew sighed under his breath, "This is amazing…" He smiled honestly as the world above twinkled simultaneously, as if it were a concert of starlight.

Feeling lucky tonight, he came here because the stars were predicted to have a meteorite show while the stars were in sight. This meant that Matthew could make all the selfish but understandable wishes he wanted. But what was he going to wish?

Would Matthew be wishing to get better grades in a particular subject he flunked at?

Would Matthew be wishing for the world to at last get world peace and make everyone happy?

Or was he going to make something up completely like wanting to go to a pancake house or Disneyland?

Either way, he thought, the choice was mine and mine alone.

Matthew was completely fine with the loneliness around him. It wasn't that he was a loner; he just liked the thought of having space so his thoughts were in touch with Matthew's creative mind. The constellations were linking to one another and, knowing his knowledge of them all, he began waving an index finger and pointed out most of them. There was Cancer, Pieces and other various types that were too vast or far off for Matthew to name.

Thinking more dreamily than he intended to, he shifted himself to make a new position since his back was starting to get sore for leaning on the bark of the old maple tree. Lying flat down and resting in peace, Matthew was letting his eyes carry gliding at the gleaming stars. Out of nowhere, he thought about Gilbert—his friend—and remembering the promise of meeting here tonight.

Matthew was puzzled about what he wanted, let alone wondering why he wanted to meet you. Usually the way you both contacted each other were phone-calls and casual privacy moments in school when no one wanted to talk to them. Well, to be fair, Matthew thought sadly, everyone wanted to talk with Gilbert. I'm just in their way.

But meeting him in private…outside of school?

It was a totally new experience—even for him—to meet up like this. Nonetheless, he was secretly excited to see him and hopefully figure out what he wanted to do or talk about.

That was when he heard something from the distance. A pair of feet walking on the soft green grass, each one getting louder until finally Matthew took the effort and moved his head to the left and saw Gilbert standing above him. This was somewhat awkward because he looked like he was flushing and panting for a second. Or was this one of your bizarre assumptions?

"Gilbert," he sighed, relieved. "I'm glad you finally decided to show up." Matthew got up and sat on the ground, patting on it for Gilbert to sit.

Gilbert took a seat, but it was separated space this time. Time after time when Matthew offered a chance to sit with him, he'd be sprinting down all the way just to do so. But strangely this time, he seemed to be quite nervous tonight.

"I had a little interference and-"

"Let me guess: your brother?"

He looked at you with a flushed face and asked, "How did you guess?"

"Your brother keeps you if you got him mad. What did you do this time?"

"I...teased him about him not confessing to Feliciano..." he muttered, but he pulled his legs up and said, "but the awesome me made sure he'd be preparing to confess no sooner tomorrow! Because I'm awesome!" They both gave goofy smiles and began to laugh their asses off.

For a moment when he thought he got him to talk a little more, he just stared into the stars above him. Matthew temporarily did the same thing except taking a few glances at him once in a while. He never noticed Matthew watching as he was busy pondering over something important. He had to ease the silence with a bit of conversation.

"Um…so what did you want to talk about?" Matthew asked.  
He continued to stare into the sky but replied, "I need to ask you something. Is it true that if you wish on a star, whatever you wish will come true?"

Hearing this, Matthew took his question into deep consideration. Should he tell him that although it was cute to make wishes they never came true? Matthew thought about it and decided to give an honest reply. If you can't be distrustful, then be honest.

"In my opinion," he replied matter-of-factly, "it can and can't be true. Sometimes you gotta work hard enough just to get what you want, but it doesn't hurt to wish on a star. I do it once in a while and they may or may not come true."

He motioned his head to Matthew. Matthew noticed his eyes were redder than usual. And his hair gave the feeling of shininess from the moonlight. "So if I wish for someone to love me," he asked, "will I be able to get my wish?"

"I…think so?"

Gilbert nodded consciously. Matthew gathered the nod as his understanding answer as he carried on looking up into the sky. Well, at least Matthew brought up a conversation, right? Now, Matthew knew what Gilbert wanted: to know if his wish on a star it might come true. At least he'd be delighted with the one he wanted to spend his life with.

"I am having trouble understanding this wishing idea," he said flatly.

Matthew innocently imitated him by staring at the star-filled sky. "What do you mean?"

"If I love someone," he explained, "but he's my friend, can I wish a different wish?"

"You can wish whatever you want," he answered. "It's what you want, right? Then just wish whatever you think is right to you. Do you want to be with your friend or with someone else?"

Matthew had been friends with Gilbert since the first time they met in junior high. Of course he would be thinking about wishing on a star just to get the idea of being with someone. It was a steal, when you meticulously detailed the whole plot: boy desired girl, boy wished girl to fall in love, next day they'd hook up. An unreal love, end of story. The best formula for the worst situation.

"So who is it this time?" Matthew asked.

"Um…he's pretty awesome,"

"You're full bi?"

"No, I'm full gay."

Matthew nodded understandingly to his friend but pressed on with questions. "Who is he?"

"He…he's pretty awesome, and I really like him a lot."

Matthew scooted closer, legs upright and arms resting above his knees. He had an eager face planted while Gilbert began flushing—apparently he ran speedily, Matthew thought—on his cheeks.

"Well, he's the definition of awesome…" Gilbert mumbled as he glanced his ruby eyes away from Matthew. "I like him so much I'd give anything for him. And…"

"And…?"

"He happens to be right next to me..." he replied and looked quite shy.

He realized what Gilbert just said to him and repeated them mentally. He happens to be right next to me... Matthew was right next to him and realized...he was talking about him.

"Gilbert...you're talking about me?"

Gilbert out of nowhere flung his arms up and cursed himself loudly that it spooked Matthew to stare at him, baffled. "I was supposed to make it more romantic than that, damn it! Why are you as awesome as me? I admit it: I love you! I loved you since the first moment when I noticed you were awkwardly behind your brother at kindergarten! I loved you since we became locker buddies after Francis sacrificed his for me! I loved you since Antonio dropped out of French class so I could join you! And I still freaking love you, Matthew Williams!"

"Why haven't you told me this before?" asked Matthew as calmly as possible. His hands were up as defense and he tried to muster a smile as the stars watched with anxiousness of the two evening lovers.

"BECAUSE I WAS TOO SHY AND AWESOME!"

He admits being shy and awesome? thought Matthew bewilderedly. "Hey, what you just said about the wishing... Was that because you wanted to wish me falling in love with you?"

"I'M THE WORSE ACTOR EVER, I LOVE YOU! I wanted to wish on the upcoming shower of stars and confess to you right away and we'd kiss and stuff. But instead you asked me questions and I not so awesomely panicked!" Gilbert explained, rapid with speed and redness on his face.

Matthew watched his friend covering his face with sweaty hands, mumbling onward of who no awesome he was. Matthew, calmly as ever, sighed and smiled.

"Gilbert, I'm touched you have feelings for me," he said in an honest tone.

Gilbert looked at Matthew and looked shocked. "Really?"

Matthew nodded and, gently, took both his hands and placed them to his chest. "Yep. I love you, too. If you'd like...I wouldn't mind dating."

Matthew could tell Gilbert was feeling three things: shocked, overwhelmed and overjoyed. He knew that when Gilbert was feeling those feelings he suddenly had the urge to kiss him right now. What was stopping him? Nothing. And for that, he leaned his face a little close to Gilbert's cheek and they touched each other’s lips in a slow pace, soon growing into an intense make-out moment.

Taking a second to breathe in some sweet air, Gilbert asked, "Are we together?"

"What part of kissing didn't make you think we're together now?"

"Well, looks like my awesomeness won't be wishing! Pfft, I don't need magic when I just had to confess."

"It was kinda obvious you had something in mind-"

"Holy Prussia, look!" exclaimed Gilbert who took his huge red eyes up into the sky and pointed up.

When the two of them turned their hazy gazes up they witnessed the most miraculous scenery in the entire world. The skies brimmed with streaks of white flashing, zipping through one way to another as the meteorites soared to the unknown abyss of space. Matthew stared in deep emotion as Gilbert slithered a sneaky hand to Matthew who, giving a tiny smirk without his notice, held his hand back.

Matthew felt Gilbert's lips whispered into his ear. "Ich liebe dich, Matthew."

He blushed and giggled. "Je t'aime, Gilbert."

"Let's go to your place," Gilbert said as Matthew placed his head on Gilbert's shoulder. "I don't think Ludwig's going to allow me in the house. He gets pissed too easily."

"I wonder why...?"


End file.
